Grand Sonata
by Fragments of Light
Summary: Dan sebuah permainan agung dimulai – lantunan melodi indah nan syahdu menggetarkan hati sang gadis. For I Must Write Fics challenge at Infantrum.


Dan sebuah permainan agung dimulai – lantunan melodi indah nan syahdu menggetarkan hati sang gadis. Noct/Diana. Song: First Love Piano Version (FFVIII). For I Must Write Fics Challenge.

**DISCLAIMER: SELAIN DIANA PLUS PLOT, SAYA GA PUNYA YANG LAINNYA.**

* * *

><p>Ruangan yang baru ia lihat sekali ini. Gelap, dilapisi karpet, dengan sebuah <em>grand piano <em>di tengah ruangan. Cahaya yang remang-remang membuat keraguan mengembang dalam hatinya. Memang baru sekali ini Diana menjelajahi istana sang pangeran sendirian, tanpa siapapun mendampinginya. Noctis memberitahunya kalau ia bebas menjelajah istana sampai sang pemuda kembali. Dan sialnya, Noctis membawa Prompto, Ignis dan Gladiolus bersamanya. Kebosanan menyerang dan didorong oleh rasa tahu, Diana memulai misinya untuk mengetahui ruangan demi ruangan di kastil yang besar dan gelap itu.

Masalahnya mengapa Diana bisa tersesat di sini.

Buta arah? Memang sang gadis sulit mengenali arah. Tapi toh, kalau belum mencoba mana tahu kan? Lagipula ia belum pernah ke sini, dengan ke sini siapa tahu rasa ingin tahunya bisa terpuaskan. Dengan hati-hati karena tak ingin membuat keributan, Diana berjalan dengan pelan ke arah piano tersebut. Ia memang pernah belajar piano, namun hanya beberapa minggu. Sang gadis tidak pernah tertarik dengan alat musik yang mungkin menjadi hambatan utamanya dalam belajar musik. Tapi ia bangga akan suaranya. Memang tidak terlalu bagus, namun dengan permainan piano ibunya dahulu suaranya seakan-akan menjadi suara paling indah. Dengan hati-hati membuka tutup piano yang menutupi tuts putih gading dan hitam itu, Diana duduk di atas kursi hitam yang membuat dirinya agak terkejut mengetahui betapa dingin kulit yang dipakai untuk melapisi tempat duduknya.

Mulai menekan-nekan tuts asal, Diana menemukan dirinya sendiri tenggelam ke kenangan masa lalunya.

"_Ibu, Ibu!" teriak Diana yang berusia 12 tahun, diikuti dengan sesosok anak lelaki bertubuh ramping namun kecil yang kelihatannya agak kepayahan mengikuti si anak gadis 12 tahun yang energik itu. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluhan menengok mendengar panggilan melengking Diana, lalu berbalik dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Diana berlari mendapatkan sang ibu, lalu memeluknya. "Ibu, maukah bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersamaku lagi?"_

_Sang wanita tertawa lembut, lalu membelai surai keperakan sang gadis. "Tentu, sayang. Rembrandt, mau ikut bermain biola?"_

_Rembrandt tertawa malu-malu. "Ibu, aku masih belum mahir. Lain kali saja, ya!" _

_Sang ibu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke rumah. Ayahmu barangkali sudah menunggu."_

_Dengan antusias, kedua kakak-beradik itu mengangguk._

Namun sebuah sentuhan menyadarkan pikiran sang gadis. Berpaling, dan ia menemukan Noctis. Kristal biru langitnya bertemu dengan kristal _azure _sang pemuda, yang seakan meminta penjelasan, "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Noct?" ucapnya terbata. Sang pangeran mengangguk. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku."

Diana tertawa. "Bisa saja orang lain kan?"

Noctis mendengus. "Sial, jangan ungkit lagi kasus peniru diriku itu." Diana tergelak. "Maaf, hanya bercanda. Jadi kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Noct mengangkat bahu. "Aku mendengar bunyi piano dari ruangan ini. Aku tahu kau tak ada di kamarmu, jadi kau pasti ada di sini." Sang pangeran melirik ke arah kursi tempat Diana duduk, lalu bertanya, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Wajah sang penyihir merona merah. Belum sempat menjawab, sang pangeran sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat di samping sang gadis. Menatap ke arah tuts putih gading diselingi hitam itu, Noctis mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Diana.

"Kau suka musik?"

"Tidak terlalu…" jawab Diana. "Kemalasan adalah salah satu tantangan terbesarku dalam belajar alat musik. Intinya, aku tidak mau mempelajari alat musik yang sulit."

Noct menaikkan alisnya. "Diana, semua alat musik punya kesulitannya sendiri. Jadi kau tidak berbakat ya?"

Diana menggembungkan pipinya. "Sebut saja begitu. Terserahmu."

Sang pemuda iris _azure _itu hanya terkekeh kecil, membuat pipi sang gadis merona merah. Noct kemudian tersenyum, kelembutan membuat sepasang kristal kembar itu berpendar indah. Pikiran Noctis melayang ke masa kecilnya, namun Diana masih menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran si pemuda.

Noctis mulai menekan asal tuts piano itu, dan Diana hanya bingung melihat si pangeran. "Noct, kenapa kau asal menekan tuts piano?"

"Tenang saja, aku baru mulai pemanasan. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak main piano," sahut Noctis ringan, sementara jemarinya yang dibungkus oleh sarung tangan hitam itu masih mencari-cari tempat perhentian yang tepat. "Ah – ketemu."

"Hah?" Diana menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Noctis mengangkat lengan kirinya dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Noct tersenyum, sementara jemarinya masih menari-nari di atas tuts gading itu. Sementara Diana mengamati Noctis, sang gadis baru sadar kalau sepasang kristal _azure _itu berpendar lembut, dan membuat ketampanan sang pangeran jadi makin jelas saja.

_Inikah diri Noctis yang sebenarnya?_

Diana menemukan dirinya terbawa hanyut dalam lagu lembut yang dimainkan oleh Noct. Lagu yang tak pernah ia dengar, namun entah kenapa sangat familiar baginnya. Lagu itu membawa kembali perasaan yang sempat terlupakan, dan hati sang gadis bergetar. Lagu itu membuat sang gadis sempat meneteskan keringat dingin – namun makin ke belakang, lagu itu makin lembut dan indah. Melodi syahdu mengisi kehampaan ruangan yang terisolasi itu, secara ajaib atmosfir mulai menghangat.

"Noctis?" tanya Diana ragu-ragu, tidak berani mengganggu momen yang sangat jarang terjadi di antaranya dan sang surai hitam. Namun ia tidak menerima jawaban, dan Noct terus memainkan lagu itu. Sang surai perak hanya terdiam. Dan menikmati lagu yang dilantunkan sang pemuda. "…"

"Noctis!" desis Diana hendak menyadarkan sang pangeran dari dunianya. Bukannya tak terima dibiarkan sendiri di dalam gelap, tapi yah tetap saja, haknya sebagai seorang _lady _harus dihormati. Permainan itu terhenti, lalu sang surai hitam menoleh ke arah si surai perak. Kristal _azure _itu sekali lagi menahan Diana berpaling.

"Ya?" sahut Noctis.

"Uhm…" jawab Diana agak ragu-ragu, tapi mengumpulkan keberanian dan mulai melanjutkan. "Apa lagu yang kau mainkan…? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya."

Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di bibir sang pemuda. "Lagu ini adalah sebuah lagu yang dimainkan dengan hati, bukan dengan partitur. 'Sermo Corde' atau _The Heart Speech._"

"…Sermo…Corde…" bisik Diana mengulang nama lagu dalam Latin itu sekali lagi. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku mengenal satu lagu yang iramanya mirip…'Propius'."

" 'Propius'?" tanya si pewaris takhta menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Ah, hahaha. Mungkin saja cuma perasaanku." sahut Diana kemudian agak gugup. "Tapi tentu saja, ini sebuah perasaan yang tidak mungkin hanya kupendam. Lagu ini terlalu familiar."

Noctis lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan matanya seakan menerawang. "Lagu ini…Diciptakan oleh ibuku. Untuk mengingatkanku kalau aku adalah dicintai. Untuk mengingatkanku meskipun aku tidak seperti yang lain, selalu ada orang yang menginginkanku."

Diana mengangguk, kristal biru langitnya berpendar lembut. "Ibumu orang yang baik, ya…"

Si surai hitam tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tahu."

* * *

><p>…Err oke. Agak cliffhanger, tapi mau gimana lagi. Maklum ybs sedang webe.<br>Mind to R & R, ppl?

_**~Lyrnya Lyafre~**_


End file.
